


Sarahs Interview

by BettySchmidt



Series: Lunadar [2]
Category: Das Erbe der Carringtons - Betty Schmidt, Lunadar
Genre: Canon - Book, Charakterinterview, Deutsch | German, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Freundschaft, Friendship, Gen, Hexe, Magic, Magie, Urban Fantasy, Witches
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettySchmidt/pseuds/BettySchmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einem anstrengenden Tag relaxen Sarah und Ariana, indem sie ein Interview aus einer Zeitschrift ausprobieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarahs Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Auf ihrem Blog hat Jacky ein [100-Fragen Interview](http://www.schriftsteller-werden.de/charakterentwicklung/100-fragen-fuer-deine-charaktere) gepostet, das dabei helfen soll, Charaktere besser kennenzulernen. Sie hat mir erlaubt, dieses zu benutzen und das Interview hinterher zu veröffentlichen. 
> 
> In meinem 1. Charakterinterview geht es um Sarah Lewis, die Protagonistin meines Fantasy Buches "Das Erbe der Carringtons" (Lunadar #1). 
> 
> Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es interessanter ist, wenn ich meine Interviews in Szenen integriere, in denen sich die Charaktere gegenseitig interviewen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch so.
> 
> Diese Szene/das Interview findet nach den Ereignissen aus "Das Erbe der Carringtons" statt.
> 
> Charakter Gemälde und Banner Hintergrund von [Lila Cattis](http://lilastudio.deviantart.com).
> 
> Dieses Interview hatte ich schon einmal in meinem alten AO3 Account veröffentlicht. Dort habe ich es mittlerweile gelöscht. ;-)

Sarah sah von der Zeitschrift in ihren Händen auf, als sie ein Poltern gefolgt von lautem Fluchen hörte. Einen Moment später erschien ein Schwall roter Locken im Türrahmen.

„Wolltest du deine Umzugskisten nicht schon lang weggeräumt und ausgepackt haben?“, fragte ihre Freundin Ariana mit einem missbilligenden Blick.

Sarah zuckte mit den Achseln. Natürlich wollte sie bereits alles eingeräumt haben. Aber nachdem sie den ganzen Morgen Möbel - mit und ohne magische Hilfe – aufgebaut und am Nachmittag stundenlang trainiert hatte, fühlte sie sich müde und lustlos. Die unerträgliche Hitze half auch nicht.

„Für heute hab ich genug geschuftet, und außerdem steht der Ventilator hier.“ Sie deutete zu ihrem Nachttisch. „Glaub nicht, dass ich mich auch nur einen Millimeter aus dessen Reichweite bewege.“

Ariana lachte. „Wir könnten baden gehen“, schlug sie vor.

Sarah überlegte einen Moment, schüttelte dann aber ihren Kopf. „So toll das kühle Meer auch klingt, im Moment habe ich nicht mal zum Schwimmen Lust.“

Ariana kam auf sie zu und ließ sich neben Sarah auf das Bett fallen.

„Aaah ja, jetzt verstehe ich, warum du hier nicht weg willst“, murmelte sie, als ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht geweht wurden.

Sarah grinste, dann griff die Beraterin nach ihrer Zeitschrift.

„Hey!“

„Was liest du denn?“

„Nichts. Ich blättere nur ein wenig herum. Hab die Zeitschrift hier im Haus gefunden. Ich glaube, sie hat meiner Mutter gehört.“

„Lernen Sie ihren Liebsten besser kennen. Das 100-Fragen Interview, das nicht nur Spaß macht, sondern Sie ihrem Partner auch auf spielerische Weise näher bringt“, las Ariana vor. „Aha, neugierig was Ryan noch so alles verbirgt?“

„Ich würde einfach gern mehr über ihn erfahren“, gestand Sarah.

Ariana nickte. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir das Interview testen. Dann sehen wir, ob es sinnvoll ist. Ich weiß sowieso noch viel zu wenig über dich. Da passt es perfekt. Ich interviewe dich!“, beschloss die Beraterin kurzerhand.

Sarah verdrehte die Augen.

„Komm schon, wir haben sowieso nichts Besseres vor. Oder willst du doch auspacken?“

Den Kopf schüttelnd streckte Sarah sich auf ihrem Bett aus. „Na gut, fang an. Aber ich interviewe dich dann auch.“

„Später, erst mal bist du dran“, entgegnete Ariana grinsend.

Sarah seufzte, nickte aber.

Strahlend machte Ariana es sich neben ihr bequem. „Okay, Frage 1: Was bereust du am meisten in deinem Leben?“

Das ist nicht schwer, dachte Sarah. „Dass ich so lange nichts über Magie und die Welt des Übernatürlichen gewusst habe.“

„Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld.“

„Ich weiß, aber ich wäre so gerne als Hexe aufgewachsen, hätte mit meiner Mutter zusammen gezaubert und von ihr meine Fragen beantwortet bekommen. Stattdessen ist der Großteil meines Lebens eine Lüge nach der anderen gewesen.“

Ariana schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Damit ist jetzt Schluss. Zumindest von mir wirst du immer die Wahrheit erfahren.“

Sarah grinste. „Wenn du mich belügst, würde ich das wahrscheinlich sowieso spüren.“

Ariana stöhnte theatralisch. „Erinner mich nicht daran. Dieses Berater-Band ist wirklich… seltsam.“

Sarah nickte. Manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als wüsste sie, was ihre Freundin dachte oder wo sie sich im Haus befand. Wenn sie Ariana aber mal finden wollte, funktionierte das Band natürlich gerade nicht.

„Lass und von was anderem reden“, schlug Ariana vor. „Frage 2. Was war deine folgenschwerste Entscheidung?“

„Ins Pandora zu gehen. Ja, eindeutig.“ Dadurch hatte sich ihr ganzes Leben verändert.

„Da könntest du recht haben“, stimmte Ariana ihr zu, bevor sie weiterlas. „ Was war das Gemeinste, das du je getan hast?“

„Hm, keine Ahnung, da fällt mir nichts wirklich Extremes ein.“

„Du bist auch viel zu lieb und nett. Ich glaube, was richtig Gemeines würdest du nie tun. Da müssen wohl Kleinigkeiten herhalten. Vielleicht, als du Matteo Lunar als Hund beschimpft hast?“

„Das habe ich gar nicht!“, rief Sarah. „Und außerdem, woher sollte ich wissen, dass er ein Werwolf ist, der nicht gerne als Schoßhund bezeichnet wird?“

Ariana kicherte. „Als würde sich irgendjemand darüber freuen.“

„Da hast du auch wieder recht“, gab Sarah zu. „Aber ob sich Matteo gekränkt fühlt, ist mir eigentlich ziemlich egal. Was mir eher leid tut, ist wie ich dich bei unseren ersten Begegnungen behandelt habe.“

Verblüfft sah Ariana sie an. „Das willst du jetzt aber nicht als das Gemeinste anrechnen, das du je getan hast, oder?“

Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Damien habe ich auch nicht gerade nett behandelt, obwohl er mir das Leben gerettet hat.“

„Ach, mit dem muss man unfreundlich umgehen. Sonst versteht er nur Bahnhof.“

Sarah konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen.

„Ist doch wahr, von Freundlichkeit hat der keine Ahnung.“

„Lass das mal nicht Selina hören.“

Ariana sah sie scheinheilig an und machte eine Geste vor ihrem Mund, als würde sie ihn abschließen und den Schlüssel wegwerfen.

Sarah schnappte sich ein Kissen und legte ihren Kopf darauf, während sie versuchte, nicht zu lachen.

„Ich glaube, das Gemeinste, das ich je getan habe, ist eher, dass ich Selina so lange belogen und ihr alles verschwiegen habe“, sagte sie, als sie einen Moment darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Du durftest ihr doch nichts erzählen“, verteidigte Ariana ihr Verhalten.

„Ich weiß, aber jetzt ist es raus und es ist kein Wächter aufgetaucht.“

„Ja, es ist noch mal alles gut gegangen, weil Selina nichts verraten hat“, stimmte Ariana ihr zu. „Da haben wir wirklich Glück gehabt. Und Selina hat dir auch verziehen. Mach dir also keine Sorgen deshalb.“

Sarah nickte. Es war wirklich alles gut ausgegangen, vor allem was Selina anging. Ihre Freundin hatte sogar eingewilligt mit ihr und Ariana zusammenzuziehen. Das hätte sie bestimmt nicht gemacht, wenn sie sauer wäre.

„Wo waren wir?“ fragte Ariana und widmete sich wieder der Zeitschrift. „Ah, hier … Was war das Beste, das du je getan hast?“

„Uhm“, murmelte Sarah, als sie leicht rot wurde. In Gedanken sah sie Ryan vor sich, konnte beinahe seine Lippen auf ihren spüren, seine Hände auf …

„Lass mich raten, es hat etwas mit deinem heißen Freund zu tun“, sagte Ariana lachend.

Sarah vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem Kissen. „Nächste Frage!“

„Auf keinen Fall, ich will Details!“ Als Sarah nichts erwiderte, schmunzelte Ariana. „Aha, dann habt ihr also schon …“

„Nein, noch nicht“, gestand Sarah. „Aber es ist wirklich schwer, sich zu beherrschen.“

„Verständlich, Jäger sind offensichtlich nicht nur im Fernsehen sexy.“

Sarah lachte. „Gut, dass du vergeben bist. Sonst würde ich noch eifersüchtig werden.“

„Ach was, Ryan hat sowieso nur Augen für dich. Das haben wir ja gesehen. Nicht mal Lorraine hatte eine Chance.“

Sarah nickte stumm. An Lorraine dachte sie nur ungern. Der Verrat ihrer ehemaligen Freundin tat immer noch weh. Obwohl sie schon eine Weile geahnt hatte, wie hinterlistig die Hexe wirklich war, hatte Sarah die Hoffnung nie ganz aufgegeben gehabt, dass Lorraine doch noch zur Vernunft kommen würde. Diese Dummheit hätte sie beinahe das Leben gekostet.

Arianas Worte rissen sie aus ihren Erinnerungen. „Welchen Fehler würdest du immer wieder machen und warum?“

Sarah versuchte, die Gedanken an Lorraine zu verdrängen und sich auf die Frage zu konzentrieren. Aber eigentlich passte ihre ehemalige Freundin gut dazu, oder?

„Mich mit Lorraine anzufreunden. Obwohl das ein Fehler war, ohne sie hätte ich Ryan, dich und Julian wahrscheinlich nie kennengelernt. Und ohne dich hätte ich die Geheimnisse meiner Vergangenheit nicht lüften können“, erläuterte sie.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Ariana sie. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir diesen Fehler nicht wiederholen. Von gehässigen Biestern hältst du dich in Zukunft fern.“

„Zu Befehl, Mama“, witzelte Sarah, um die Stimmung aufzuheitern.

Ariana verdrehte die Augen und widmete sich der Zeitschrift. „Was wolltest du werden, als du ein Kind warst?“

Bei dieser Frage fing Sarah an zu lächeln. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber als ich noch ganz klein war, wollte ich Hexe werden.“

„Echt?“, fragte Ariana lachend.

„Ja, das war noch bevor meine Mutter mir eingeredet hat, dass das Übernatürliche Unsinn sei. Jennys Mutter hat uns damals eine Fantasy Geschichte vorgelesen und danach haben wir oft Bibi Blocksberg zusammen angehört. Ich wollte auch immer auf einem Besen fliegen können.“

„Na das lassen wir lieber. Du wirst dich wohl mit Schweben begnügen müssen. Das Fliegen ist unter Hexen fast genauso selten wie Teleportieren.“

„Schade eigentlich.“

„Ja“, stimmte Ariana ihr zu. „Gestaltwandler müsste man sein. Julian kann sich einfach in einen Adler oder so verwandeln. Das macht er auch ab und zu, vor allem wenn er genervt ist. Er meint, das Fliegen beruhige ihn.“

„Hey, mach mich nicht neidisch“, protestierte Sarah.

Kichernd drehte sich Ariana auf den Rücken und hielt die Zeitschrift über sich.

„Was war dein liebstes Spielzeug und warum?“

„Barbies“, antwortete Sarah. „Denen konnte man so tolle Kleider anziehen und sich immer neue Geschichten für sie ausdenken. Das wurde mir nie langweilig.“

„Mir auch nicht. Manchmal habe ich sogar Julian dazu gebracht mitzuspielen. Dafür musste ich danach aber auch mit seinen Actionfiguren spielen, oder besser kämpfen.“

Sarah lachte. „Das hätte ich gern gesehen. Du musst mir mal Fotos von euch zeigen.“

„Klar, sobald ich sie in einer meiner tausend Umzugskisten gefunden habe“, versprach Ariana, bevor sie weiterlas. „Was hast du aus den Fehlern deiner Eltern gelernt?“

„Dass ich meine Kinder nie anlügen werde. Zumindest nicht, wenn es um wichtige Dinge geht. Ich verstehe zwar mittlerweile einigermaßen, warum meine Mutter das alles gemacht hat, aber es tut trotzdem noch weh, dass sie mir nicht wenigstens, als ich älter wurde, die Wahrheit anvertraut hat.“

„Ja, ist schon hart, aber ich verstehe sie mittlerweile auch. Sie hat dich auf jeden Fall sehr geliebt“, versicherte die Beraterin ihr, bevor sie zur nächsten Frage überging. „Welches ist deine frühste Erinnerung?“

„Uhm, keine Ahnung“, murmelte Sarah. „Bin mir nicht sicher, was genau zuerst passiert ist. Habe mir auch noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht.“

„Ich auch nicht“, sagte Ariana. „Also weiter. Ah, jetzt wird es interessant. Was ist dein größtes Geheimnis?“

Sarah lachte. „Das weißt du doch längst. Dass ich eine Hexe bin natürlich. Und ich bin echt froh, das jetzt vor niemandem mehr verbergen zu müssen.“ Oder zumindest niemand wichtigem.

„Ach du bist doch doof. Ich hatte gehofft, jetzt ein Geheimnis zu erfahren“, grummelte Ariana.

„Hey“, beschwerte sich Sarah, nahm ihr Kissen und holte damit aus.

„Das wirst du bereuen!“, rief Ariana, schnappte sich auch ein Kissen und die beiden fingen an, sich zu bekämpfen.


End file.
